Clash of the AllSpark
by Foton Soul
Summary: When an AllSpark fragment crashes into Heartland City, it winds up in Yuma's hands. Unknown to Yuma and Astral, there are robotic beings searching for that particular shard. ON HOLD
1. It Came From Outer Space

__** Clash of the AllSpark**

* * *

**Photon Finex: Yes, my dream has finally come true: A Transformers and Zexal crossover! I'm pretty psyched for this story, because I believe that it will be AMAZING.**  
***shoots confetti***

**Yuma: Is it really going to be exciting?**

**Photon Finex: Hmm….. Let's just say I can't reveal any spoilers, but enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**  
**The Transformers universe in this story is the Transformers Animated cartoon series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yuma sat on the roof of his home as he looked upon the stars above him. Every single star shone so brightly in the sky, they emitted a radiant shine above Heartland City. The stars have never been so beautiful before at night. Stargazing always let Yuma get over his troubles, and he could feel the terrifying thoughts vanish. From Astral dying to Tron manipulating Shark, looking at the stars made all of those dreadful thoughts wash away. If only the stats could clean every terrible thought in the world….

As Yuma watched the stars' activity in the twilight sky, a particular star formation appeared in the sky.

"Astral, look at that star over there!" chirped Yuma, pointing towards a particular constellation east to him and gesturing for Astral to look.

The ethereal being surveyed a nearby group of stars in wonder. This is astounding! These stars appear to be forming a shape, or possibly a signal of some sort, thought Astral.

"Oh my, what exactly are these stars symbolizing? It looks like it is forming a shape," commented Astral.

Yuma shook his head. "No, no, no, Astral. You're close, but that is a constellation. They're stars that form a pattern in the sky. The shape the star's form tell a story. They are kind of like legends. Think of it as a myth," he said.

Suddenly, a constellation shining in the sky caught Yuma's attention.

"Look! There's the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper!" he said excitedly.

"If I recall, the Big Dipper and Little Dipper are bears? " inquired Astral.

"Pretty much, yeah," replied Yuma.

Astral seemed to be satisfied with his answer. "Observation 31: Constellations are Earth stars that form shapes, but they tell a story," he remarked, continuing to stare at the Big and Little Dippers. "Yuma, these stars… They're so beautiful. I cannot remember if there were any in the Astral World. If there were, I believe Earth's stars are more special."

"No, Astral, I think every star is special," remarked the boy.

Astral continued to watch the stars in fascination. They were all breathtaking, the way they twinkled captured the ghost's fascination. Earth has many customs I do not understand, but when I'm with Yuma, I feel a lot more accommodated.

All of a sudden, a giant star inside a clutter of stars began to glow intensely up above Heartland. The big star itself was so bright, it literally made the top of Heartland Tower glow like a firefly.

At Yuma's house, the brightness emitted a light that stretched to and past his home. Yuma covered his eyes whilst Astral did the same.

"Yuma, why is that star glowing so bright? I do not recall any stars except the Sun glowing this intense!" winced Astral, looking away from the light.

"I never saw anything like this before, just now!" shouted Yuma.

The star glowed brighter and brighter every second. It then quickly dimmed down as it hurled itself into the atmosphere. The space object soon turned into a meteroite. A flame tail accompanied the meteorite, accelerating at the speed of light as it hurled itself towards a nearby neighborhood.

Astral felt the intense light from the star die down. "Did that star's light die out-" His train of thought was interrupted at the sight of the star-turned-meteorite falling rapidly towards him and Yuma. Thinking quickly, he shouted, "Yuma, DUCK!"

Yuma looked to find the meteorite hurling itself towards him. He ducked down in response and the meteorite safely whizzed over his body. Once the meteorite passed, Yuma lifted his head and asked, "Is it gone?"

CRASH!

Yuma and Astral ceased all movement at the sound of the noise. Slowly, Yuma crawled on the roof and peered into his backyard to survey any damage. So far, the only thing destroyed was the lawn, since a dirt path of the meteorite embossed itself into it. A small crater formed at the end of the trail and in the middle of it laid the meteorite. Inside the crater laid a small rock the size of a baseball.

Astral was very surprised by the amount of dirt spread around by a tiny rock. "Observation 32: A small rock the same size of an Earth tool called a baseball can create a lot of damage," he mused. Astral's human parter, on the other hand, was shocked by the amount of damage in his yard. He stared at the length of the dirt trail in "Whoa…. How am I going to explain this to Akari and Grandma? It's not like I could tell them that a rock just randomly crashed-"

Yuma was interrupted by the meteorite's sudden glow. Instead of the golden light it once emitted, a blue ray surrounded the space rock. Steam poured out of the hot meteorite due to it crashing into the atmosphere.

Yuma cocked his head in confusion. "Huh? That's strange… How can a rock glow?" he said, reaching to pick up the galactic mineral.

The rock hissed in Yuma's hand when one of his fingers lightly touched it. "Ow! It's hot!" he cried. He lost his grip on the rock and it tumbled out of his hand. It touched the grass after rolling out of his hand. At that moment, the meteorite formed a small crack.

SNAP!

Yuma stopped tending to his slightly burnt finger after he heard a crack. He faced the meteorite to find the rock pieces in many pieces.

"Crap! The freaking meteorite broke!" hissed Yuma.

Astral, in curiosity, hovered to the rock. What was strange was the "meteorite" now had a metallic sheen instead of a rock layer. The rock chunks peeled off perfectly like a sliced apple. "Yuma! You need to see this! The rock is metal!" called Astral.

"What?" said Yuma in disbelief, running towards the blue ghost.

"Look!" said Astral, pointing to the rock, "are rocks supposed to be hard like metal? The magic box never said anything about a rock being hard like a metal called steel!"

Yuma knelt down to look at the supposed meteorite. He winced at the layers of rock perfectly split and a spherical pod in place. Blue light continued to emit from the sphere, giving it a radiant shine. A dusty, metal shell surrounded whatever was inside the ball. Writings on the object even glowed along with the light. Astral focused on the writing on the sphere in Yuma's hands. They looked like symbols, alien writing of some sort of language. _Why does this strange writing remind me of something? Could this be a part of my memory? It is very peculiar, but what is inside this pod? There is only one way to find out!_

Astral opened his mouth to speak, "Yuma, why don't we see what is inside this pod? Surely there must be a logical reason why it is glowing."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," replied Yuma. He placed his hand on the front of the pod (it was now cooled off) and waited for something to happen. Soon, the sphere made a hum as it scanned Yuma's hand.

DING!

The moment of anticipation arrived. The pod opened, accompanied by smoke. It blew into Yuma's face, much to his annoyance.

"Ugh!" he coughed, blowing away the smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, Yuma and Astral could finally get a clear view of what was inside the pod. They were astounded by the treasure. Inside the pod laid a small jagged piece of a blue glowing crystal fragment. The crystal was at least the same size of a tiny screwdriver handle.

"It's so… Beautiful," remarked Yuma, amazed at the mineral inside.

"I've never seen anything like this before," commented Astral. "This is very peculiar."

Yuma reached into the pod and he carefully placed the fragment into his hand. It fit into his palm and continued to emit a blue light. He watched the shard, scratching his head in confusion. "Why is this rock still glowing blue? I thought it would die down after taking it out of that pod," said Yuma.

"I am afraid I do not know either, Yuma. For now, all we can do is find out what that fragment is," concurred Astral.

* * *

Up above Heartland Tower, the dark sky slowly altered as a portal suddenly opened itself. A space of some sort could be seen from the other side of it. Out of nowhere, a dark-colored Harrier Jet whisked out of the portal in a flash. Once the jet was comepletely out, the hole closed immediately. The jet flew hy the moon and it's appearance could be seen. It's body, wings, and tail were decorated with a clash of purple, grey, and black. Engines in the back roared loudly as it helped the jet fly in the sky. A violet symbol representing a head of some sort appeared on both wings of the aircraft.

"That accursed Megatron! Why can't he just leave me alone! He's just jealous because I am an immortal Decepticon! What can a wuss like him do to me? He or the Autobots can't kill me!" said the Harrier Jet, which was the Decepticon in alt mode.

The Decepticon continued to soar over Heartland City and it's surrounding neighborhoods. The jet observed the lifeforms below on the ground. "Hmm… So there are organic humans lurking around this Heartland City. They're annoying worms like those organics in Detroit. On the bright side, at least I'm away from Optimus Prime and his team."

DING DING DING!

The Deception snapped out his train of thought when his radars suddenly acted like crazy. He suddenly transformed from a Harrier Jet into a tall, robotic, humanoid being. The robot was no longer a jet, but floated in the sky easily due to him being a Deceptiocon, since most of them could fly. His gleaming red optics shimmered as the projected an image of a live radar. A blue dot blinked over and over on the Decepticon's map. In return, the robot's optics went wide at his discovery.

"No….. An AllSpark fragment? That can't be! But… According to the fragment in my body, it is glowing very brightly, which means that there really is an AllSpark shard in Heartland City! Where exactly is the shard?" pondered the Decepticon.

The Deception's radar abruptly pinpointed the exact location of the fragment, courtesy of the piece in his head. The radar zoomed in like a satellite at a particular house down below on the surface. The dastardly Decepticon looked at his map and tapped the house. A live feed emerged into his radar and he could hear a conversation commenting. Curious, the Decepticon eavesdropped as he watched the broadcast.

* * *

**_"Are you going to keep that fragment?" said Astral. "It is probably not wise to hand this to anyone else. This could fall into the wrong hands."_**

**_Yuma looked down at the shard in his hands. "I'm going to hold into it for a while, since you and I don't know what this is," he responded._**

**_"We cannot let this shard out of our sight, Yuma. This reminds me of something in my memories, but I cannot recall," said Astral._**

* * *

The Decepticon zoomed into the object in the human boy's hands. Once the image became clear, the results were shocking. "Oh my spark….. That human DOES have an Allspark fragment! Why was he talking to himself? No, that's not important! If I make a move now- Wait… I'll draw too much attention. This is going to need a lot more planning than I thought. Hold on! What if…. What if I lured Megatron and those puny Autobots here and finished them off once and for all! While those idiots ate distracted by each other, I could steal the AllSpatk fragment from that boy! Oh, this could be the perfect plan!" he said mischievously.

The robotic being loomed down at Yuma, who was now walking back inside his home. "Just wait and see, Megatron. I will show you and every Decepticon? Soon, you will bow down to me! Why do I say so? Because... **I AM THE ALMIGHTY STARSCREAM!**" he cackled.

* * *

**Photon Finex: Oh my…. Starscream has something planned up his sleeves!**

**Starscream: That's right, puny Earthlings! I am the mighty-**

**Yuma: Don't you ever shut up?**

**Starscream: No one asked you, human.**

**Photon Finex: There's more to come! Review, please!**

* * *

**Next Time: The Elite Guard track the AllSpark fragment in Heartland City, but they can't do it alone. Meanwhile, Starscream observes Yuma from in his secret base. What will happen next? All will be revealed in "Clash of the AllSpark".**


	2. Locating the AllSpark Fragment

**Photon Finex: Oh my gosh, it's been a while since I last updated! I feel so lazy for neglecting this story. Fear not, I am still active, so don't go thinking that I abandoned this fic. Other than that, school is coming up soon, so updates will probably be slow. I'm done rambling now, enjoy! One more thing, I forgot to note that "Clash of the AllSpark" takes place during Season 3 of "Transformers Animated". That means Sari will be in her teenager form.**

**Astral: Who's this Sari person?**

**Photon Finex: You will learn soon, Astral. You all know the disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh Zexal or Transformers, blah blah blah.**

* * *

_Cybertron, Elite Guard HQ_  
_Shorly after Yuma discovered the AllSpark fragment._

The Elite Guard and Autobot Council gathered together for an urgent meeting. Most of the Autobots in the room chatted amongst themselves in curiosity why they were here. Some assumed that the Autobot Ministry of Science had another project idea to share. Others claimed that the Decepticon spy, Shockwave, had been found and finally arrested. The Elite Guard sat poised in their seats as they waited to the meeting to begin.

"Ahem, may I have your attention?" chirped a monotonous voice, which was very unusual for an Autobot.

All talking ceased when a red Autobot with a microscrope part on his back and a stocky white mech with green and red stripes stood up at the podium. Right by the two mechs, a much older red Autobot with a beard-like piece coughed, then spoke in a wise tone, "You are all wondering why we have summoned you here today. Before you ask, no, the Autobot traitor, Shockwave, has not been found."

"We know that, Alpha Trion! Just get to the point already!" barked an impatient Sentinel Prime, a blue Autobot with a snowplow on his chassis.

"Sentinel…" grumbled Ultra Magnus, a ginormous bulky blue-white Autobot. "Now is not the time for your impatience. This is very urgent for Cybertron." After berating the hot-blooded Elite Guard agent, Ultra Magnus looked back at the red Autobot. "Alpha Trion, please finish telling us what you were about to say."

Alpha Trion nodded, before glaring at Sentinel. "The Autobot Science Guild have decided to be here today to discuss the real reason we are here today. Perceptor, if you will?" he addressed.

Perceptor, a red Autobot with a microscopic appendage spoke monotonously, "Another AllSpark fragment has been found, but according to our sensors, it is not in the Earth city, Detroit. The fragment has been found in Heartland City, Japan."

One orange Autobot raised her hand, maintaining eye contact with the stocky white Autobot with stripes next to Perceptor. "Wheeljack, sir, where is Japan on the organic planet?" she asked in curiosity.

"That is an excellent question, Stellar," remarked Wheeljack, the noted Autobot, typing at a very fast pace on a keyboard. "Japan is across the ocean from the continent North America. Japan seems to be a lot more advanced in technology, which is why the United States and Japan cooperate together forbusiness. The country is known as 'The Land of the Rising Sun', and the red circle in their flag represents the sun. More so, the AllSpark fragment had been traced to be found by a human boy. Please pay attention to the monitor so you can get a good idea of the boy's appearance."

Perceptor turned around and typed rapidly, everyone lost track of what he searched through. After various files, the scientist clicked a red file. "Everyone, please pay close attention, as you will observe what the human boy looks like. Observe his appearance," noted Perceptor.

With just a click, a picture of the boy who found the AllSpark fragment popped up onto the monitor for everyone to see. He had very unusual appearance for a human, his hair spiked with shades of dark blue and pink-red. His eyes emitted a ruby red shade, and his skin was tan. A golden pendent hung from his neck above a purple T-shirt. All of the Autobots stared wide-eyed at the picture of the boy. Autobots whispered amongst themselves while they continued to stare at the boy's picture. Then, the whole room burst into laughter. The Autobot Council lost it when they looked at his hair. Some practically fell out of their seats laughing on the floor so hard. Even Ultra Magnus cracked a laugh at the boy's picture.

"Never before have I seen a human with very unusual hair, but this one is very peculiar," Ultra Magnus admitted between slight laughter.

Upon the Autobot Council members, Alpha Trion turned to find an Elite Guard Autobot waving his hand. He was a tall Autobot, with an orange colored armor. A pilot hat-like helmet sat on his head, along with goggles. Yellow optics made contact with Perceptor as the young mech's arms waved rapidly.

Reluctantly, Alpha Trion made eye contact and sighed, "Yes, Jetfire? Do you have any questions?"

Jetfire, the said Autobot, nodded. He surprisingly spoke in a heavy Russian accent, unlike most Autobots. "Yes! Uh… What was it? Oh yeah! What is being wrong with human boy's hair?" he asked between laughter.

"He look like he be coming from organic shrimp farm!" joked a blue Autobot with an identical body type to Jetfire.

Behind the Jet Twins, a white Autobot with a hat-like helm nudged Sentinel. "Yo, SP, that human's hair reminds me of a food Sari called shrimp!" he joked.

"I could say the same thing, Jazz!" replied Sentinel, laughing loudly at the boy's picture.

At that moment, Wheeljack started to grow very annoyed. Perceptor felt nothing due to him being completely emotionless. The amount of laughter was basically ruining his and the Autobot Science Guild's presentation. This was meant for observing, NOT laughing at for mockery! Having enough laughter, the Autobot scientist spied the nearest megaphone by his feet. He picked it up and checked for the sound. Once it became clear, Wheeljack took a deep breath. He faced the Autobots (who were laughing like crazy) and positioned his mouth to the megaphone.

"HEY!" Wheeljack snapped loud enough for everyone to hear.

All noise ceased, including Perceptor's monotonous voice. Everyone put themselves back together and hushed themselves. Once the room became quiet, Wheeljack felt at peace. "Ahem, I understand that some of you were amused by this human boy's hair, but that is NOT the reason why you have been summoned. Need I remind you that there is an AllSpark fragment that needs to be found urgently?!" he snapped.

Ultra Magnus stood up and nodded in agreement. "Wheeljack is right. There are more important things than laughing at a human's picture. We cannot let the Decepticons find this AllSpark fragment before we do! Wheeljack and Perceptor, if you please, what is the name of this boy?"

Perceptor pulled up a data of the human on the main computer and scanned it. "The name of this human boy is…. Yuma Tsukumo," he read.

Alpha Trion then added, "Ultra Magnus, do you think you and your team can handle this mission?"

"Aboslutely, Apha Trion. We must protect that boy and that fragment, before the Decepticons find him. We cannot do it alone, however. Sentinel Prime's team will accompany me to Optimus Prime and his team in Detroit. We will have Optimus' team ally us in this quest," declared Ultra Magnus. Facing Sentinel, he then said, "Sentinel, your team I will be departing to Detroit tomorrow. Have everyone ready. This mission will not be like all other Allspark fragment hunting."

"You have my word, sir," Sentinel replied, bowing in respect.

Alpha Trion rose along with the rest of the Autobot Council. A look of approval spread onto his face. With great reason, he announced for the entire room, "It is decided then! Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime's and Optimus Prime's crew have been chosen to lead this mission. All in favor of this say 'Ay'."

Surprisingly, nearly every Autobot in the room all said "Ay" unanimously in agreement.

"It appears that Cybertron trusts you with this important mission," the elderly Autobot remarked to Ultra Magnus.

"We will do whatever it takes to protect Yuma at all costs from the Deceptions. You have my word, Alpha Trion," vowed Ultra Magnus.

* * *

Inside a hidden base on Earth's moon, Starscream sat perched on his computer eavesdropping on the Autobot's discussion. He smiled evilly as he took in every single information about the boy who had found the AllSpark fragment. "That's right, puny Autobots, that fragment will be mine before you know it." The Harrier jet observed Yuma's picture very carefully, taking in every detail. "I've got my eye on especially you, Yuma Tsukumo…"

* * *

**Photon Finex: Starscream is obviously plotting something… Hopefully the Autobots can find the fragment before he or Megatron's crew!**

**Yuma: Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen?**

**Photon Finex: Nothing, Yuma! If you have any story suggestions, please leave them in the comments! Like this chapter? Review, please! **


End file.
